The Skywalker Sibling
by Lozwithasideofcheese
Summary: What would the Star Wars trilogy be like if Anakin Skywalker had a younger sister? Would he turn to the dark side or would she keep him in the light? Rated T for romance later on.
1. Slave

Slave

I roll my eyes at my brother. How will he podrace in this hunk of junk?

"Hey bantha brains, you forgot to connect the laser drive to the engine."

"Shut up womp rat! I know what I'm doing." He follows my advice anyway.

"Sure you do." I retort sarcastically.

"Just because Watto likes you best doesn't mean that you're smarter than everyone else."

"Shut up!"

"Aww. Little baby Ratha's all sad."

"I'm not a baby I'm seven!"

"Ani stop winding your sister up."

"Sorry mother."

"It's okay. Come on you two, in the house. There's a storm coming." The two of us run inside our small homestead together, eagerly following our mother.

We both sit in the main room of the house and I start playing with my plastic podracer toy. Mum is stood over the stove cooking something that smells bad and Ani is sat at the window watching the storm. Eventually mum serves dinner and Ani makes a disgruntled face at the mush on the plate.

"What is this stuff? Yuck!"

"Food. That's all that matters. Eat it." Mother's voice is strained and unhappy.

"I like it." I lie to make her feel better and she gives me a tired smile. After finishing dinner Anakin continues to watch the raging storm outside and I brush through the tangled mess on my head before proceeding to play with the brush. Mother falls asleep curled up on the two man sofa.

When it gets late Ani puts a blanket over mother before taking me to bed.

"It's okay. When I turn 10 I'll be able to free us all somehow." I smile and fall asleep, dreaming of freedom.

* * *

The next day...

"Come on you two. You'll be late!"

"I don't wanna go!" Anakin moans. I'm fully dressed of course but my lazy brother is still in his underwear.

"Come on bantha breath lets move!" I shout. Mother comes in to find me sat on my bedmat grumpily.

"Ratha go to Watto and tell him that Ani will be there soon." I agree and run down to the shop. Watto is just arriving.

"At least the reliable one is here. Where is your brother?"

"Still getting dressed. He'll be here soon though."

"Good. Why don't you start us off by getting that expensive new hyperdrive cleaned up and making sure it works?"

"Yes sir!"

Anakin has to speak Huttese in front of Watto because he broke a really expensive part once so he has to speak Watto's first language until he's 15. It's my stupid brother's fault for gambling with him. I arrive at the hyperdrive and begin by opening the side. One of the main parts has been manually disconnected so I reconnect it. At least the thing works now. Then I polish it slowly.

When it gets to about midday Watto walks out with a strange, tall man with a weird beard. He's wearing some robes that must be drowning in sweat by now.

"Ah yes and this is my personal favourite slave. She gets things done and she's just fixed this brand new hyperdrive herself." I bow and the man returns the gesture.

"What is your name young one?"

"Ratha."

"Was that your brother back in there?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time. So you need a hyperdrive?"

"I certainly do. What type is this one?"

"A Nabooian one. It had been disconnected at the reactor but I fixed that. Everything else is in mint condition."

"You know a lot about mechanics."

"I learned most of it from Anakin. Then he got busy with other stuff." He nods, deep in thought. Watto clears is throat.

"So are you going to buy?" Then they start talking about money so I go back into the shop and start cleaning the shelves. Anakin is sat on the counter talking to a girl. I'll admit she's pretty but she looks about 14. Way out of his league. I roll my eyes at him. His pick-up lines are so tacky. A Gungan is messing about with one of the droids and Ani isn't doing anything about it.

"Hey! Stop that!" I chastise the Gungan who sticks his tongue out at me. I grab the tongue and rub a bit of rusted metal on it.

"Moyee moyee! Rude!"

"It's also rude to mess about with things that don't belong to you! Especially when you can't pay it off."

"Mesa sorry. Mesa just nosy."

"It's okay. My sister gets overprotective." That's when the man walks in looking rather disappointed.

"Lets go." Anakin watches the girl leave and I silently carry on cleaning. Watto grumbles something in Huttese but I don't know what he's saying. Anakin responds in a defensive tone, Watto probably just swore at the group that just left. He does that a lot. After Ani does his work we head for home. On our way back we find the man, girl, Gungan and astromech droid from earlier. Ani breaks up a fight between the Gungan and Sebulba.

"And you've brought your cowardly little sister. I'm guessing she needs to hold your hand or something."

"Leave her alone. She just doesn't talk to scum like you!" Sebulba flicks Anakin on the nose. "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." I smile at them unsurely. I'm always quiet around strangers.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." I roll my eyes at the naive Gungan.

"What are your names?" I ask quietly. The man steps forwards.

"I am Qui-Gon Ginn. This is Padme Naberrie, this is Jar-Jar Binks and this is R2-D2."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. This is my womp rat brained sister Ratha." I punch his arm and he grabs his new injury, glaring at me.

"Well thank you nonetheless my young friend. You did us a service by saving my friend here." I like this guy. Anakin clearly does too.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you. Be less afraid." I subtly shake my head at Ani's attempts

"And that works for you?" She teases him.

"In a sense." On the way home we stop at Jira's stall. Ani hands her three coins and I give him one of mine to buy something for himself. She tells us that there's a storm coming.

"There seem to be more storms now than before."

"My dear it's storm season. Then again this is only the third one you'll remember."

"Hey you guys should stay with us for a while. The storm is dangerous and I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

What is my brother thinking?


	2. Home

Home

Anakin leads everyone to our home and I stay with the girl. She seems nice. We talk about slavery and the republic for a while until we get home. I run into the kitchen to tell mum we're home. I grab her hand and show her to the others.

"Oh my! Ani who is this?"

"These are my friends. Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar-Jar and R2-D2." She looks them all up and down, her kind eyes betraying her feelings. She's anxious that all these strangers are in her home.

"Why are they here Anakin?"

"Sandstorm. Oh hey Padme I'm building a droid. Wanna see?" Padme looks at mother cautiously. I'm holding onto her hand like a lifeline. Qui-Gon hands her six pills.

"I have enough for a meal."

"Oh thank you. Sorry for being so abrupt but I don't think I'll ever get used to his surprises."

"He's a very special boy."

"Yes, I know. Both of them are very special." She seems to be implying something.

"What does that mean?" I question.

"That you're both very important to me." She responds, running her hands through my hair. Qui-Gon leads me outside and tells me to sit down.

"Now then. Do you know what the force is young one?"

"It's the thing that holds the universe together right? Jedi use it."

"Correct. Very wise for one so young."

"Anakin is strong in the force. A man who visited the shop once said so."

"I believe he is too. Does the Toydarian own you all?"

"Yeah but he says that if I carry on like I do then he'll let me go on my tenth birthday."

"What about Anakin?"

"I don't know."

"Can I test something? It would only sting for a few seconds and I would heal it up myself."

"Sure." He injects a needle on me for two seconds and he looks at a monitor. His face goes a ghostly pale. He looks at me and then back at the monitor again.

"Impossible." He states.

"What?"

"It started rapidly escalating and then it shut down."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ratha. You didn't. Go inside, I need to make a call." I walk into the workroom and Ani is showing off the protocol droid he's been making. I clip it's other eye in.

"Why thank you lady Ratha, I was rather worried that I had gone blind."

"No problems threepio." I turn to face Padme. "I think I broke something of yours. I'm sorry."

"What did you break?" Padme asks, intrigued.

"Well Qui-Gon was talking to me about the force and he injected something and it started beeping and it shut down." Padme looks at me with wide eyes.

"The midi-chlorian counter broke after Qui-Gon used it on you? That has to mean something. What happened to it?"

"The numbers got bigger and bigger and then it shut down." She stares at the floor for a while, thinking to herself.

"Well tomorrow I could show you my racer!"

"Yeah if it works." I snort. He glares at me and Padme laughs. Then mother calls us for dinner and the grown ups talk about slavery and stuff.

"So what brings you here?" Mother asks while Anakin and I flick food at each other. She smacks his hand and we both frown guiltily.

"We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Ani has a point.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help! I can fix anything!" I snort at Anakin's ego. This earns me a glare from mum.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to aquire the parts we need."

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind."

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." I focus on my food.

"Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly." Qui-Gon states ominously

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished."

"No!" I shout.

"Anakin, Watto wouldn't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. These guys could pretend its theirs."

"I... We don't want you to race. It kills me and your sister every time Watto makes you do it."

"But I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." I stick out my bottom lip in a last effort for him to change his mind.

"Wesa in pitty bad goo."

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

"There is no republic here." I state.

"We have to help them. You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..."

"Ani don't..." The Gungan belches and I finish my meal.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way..." I think she must be a politician. She calmy discusses things that would benefit the people.

"No, he's right, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

"But-" I begin to protest.

"Is that a yes? That is a yes!"


	3. Race Day

Race Day

I stand next to Ani's pod until the last minute. Sebulba walks up to the pod.

"Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo."

"Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo." I retort on Anakin's behalf. I think I told him not to count on it and insulted him at the end. I'm not really fluent in that language. Ani rubs my shoulder and I see that Sebulba's detached something from one of the engines. I clip it back on after he leaves.

"Wow I didn't even spot that! Thanks."

"Just don't die Ani." We hug and I rejoin the others.

* * *

We all get on a viewing platform and I stand on my toes to get a decent view. I flinch away as the pods take off.

The Podracers fly across the desert. Sebulba is running neck and neck with Mawhonic. They round the first turn in the track, side by side.

Sebulba drives his Pod into the other one, forcing him into the wall of a large rock. Mawhonic crashes in fire and smoke.

Anakin is much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them easily. One of the drivers, Gasgano I think, won't let Anakin by.

Ani tries to pass him on one side and is cut off. He then tries to pass him on the other side and is cut off. As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Anakin backs off, then powers off as Gasgano goes over the cliff.

Ani accelerates so fast that he sails right over the top of Gasgano and speeds away.

I squeeze mother's hand as we see four sand people perched above the race course firing their rifles at the Pods racing in the canyon below them. One shot ricochets off the back of Anakin's pod.

I will the bullets to stop before they hit his pod and to my surprise, they stop in mid-air.

"What's happening."

"I told the bullets not to hurt Ani. So they aren't." His eyes grow wide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin is powering around corners and over hills and cliffs, passing other racers right and left.

Sebulba is still in the lead. He is being challenged by another racer that I don't know. Sebulba slows a little, and as the other racer pulls alongside, he opens a side vent on the racer's engine and the exhaust starts to cut through the alien's engine.

The blast cuts along the engine until finally it blows up. Sebulba veers away.

Ani works his way through loads of other racers as they zoom over a dune sea, kicking up dust. His Pod shakes violently as he goes over a jump. One of the Podracers, Ody (he has a funny name), catches one of his engines in the sand, and the whole pod explodes!

Anakin races past through the second lap and everyone cheers apart from me. I want his pod to go faster.

I focus myself on it and I feel like I'm pushing a toy along the ground.

Qui-Gon almost looks faint. Soon it's the last stretch of the last lap and I stop pushing Ani's pod along.

In the final stretch Anakin overtakes and wins the race. We all run to the pod and he's greeted like a hero.

He is my hero.

* * *

He left the next day.

* * *

**Yes, I know that it was a really short chapter and it was half as long as the other two etc etc but still, there's only so much you can write about the Mos Espa Pod Race and I feel like the amount of action thrown in there should compensate somewhat for the lack of words. Still, review and stuff... Tell me what I can do better (other than write more) and it shall be done. My wish is your command and all that.**


	4. Youngling

Youngling

_Two years later..._

I exhale again, meditating has quickly become a favourite activity of mine. I can see everyone in the temple when I meditate. I won't become a padawan for another three years yet. I've pretty much mastered the basic force skills the younglings are taught. It's easy when you concentrate. Master Kit Fisto and his padawan Tobius Xeto enter my quarters so I stand and bow to them in respect for the two older men. Well, Tobius is hardly a man, he's still as much a boy as Anakin is.

"Ratha. I assume you've been meditating well."

"Yes master."

"Follow me. It is time to build your own lightsaber. This weapon will be your life so you'll have to decide carefully on its design."

"Yes master."

* * *

He leads me to some kind of workshop. I'm taken to a pile of parts. I'm given instructions and then Kit Fisto leaves me under the supervision of his padawan.

Slowly but surely, I construct my weapon until the only thing missing is the crystal. I've gone for a smooth, sleek and thin shape. Tobius holds out four crystals: a blue one, a green one, a purple one and a yellow one.

"Use the force to find out which one you are drawn to." I close my eyes and reach out.

"Yellow." I didn't even realize I said that. He nods and smiles kindly, handing me the yellow crystal. I use to force to click it into place in the hilt. I hold the thin cylinder shape and activate it. A dark yellow blade comes out and I slowly wave it around, watching the blade repeat my actions.

"That's it. Now deactivate it. I've been told to take you to the other younglings to learn the basics."

"Yes sir."

"Please, call me Tobi." I nod.

* * *

We walk the rest of the way, I roll the saber around in my hands, marvelling at the fact that I made it with my mind. I'm lead into a room with Master Yoda and the other younglings. I stand next to Anakin and Grashie Takura, my roommate.

Ani is becoming a padawan next year. I show them both my new lightsaber.

"That lightsaber looks kinda small to me Ratha." Anakin points out, showing off his larger lightsaber with a thicker beam.

"Small but agile. I can move it quickly so there's no chance for anyone to do anything before I move." I state.

"You made that quickly." Grashie points out.

"Tobius said that too." Master Yoda clears his throat to grab our attention. For the rest of the afternoon we practise basic saber techniques. Anakin wanders off with Obi-Wan after we've finished and Grashie and I go to the dining hall.

* * *

"So how is your force training with Master Kit going?"

"Tedious. We just do the same easy thing we always do. What about you and Master Adi-Mundi?"

"I think I'm making progress." She says simply.

"I'm glad. Your worrying was disturbing my sleep." I punch her lightly on the upper arm giving us both cause for laughter.

"What is going on with you two then?"

"I'm just teasing Grashie, Master Kenobi."

"Now, now Ratha I'm not a master yet."

"Sorry."

"No hard feelings child." He sits down with us and Anakin flicks me on the back of the head.

"Even after two years of Jedi training you are still an irritating child." I grumble.

"Oh shut up womp rat." I stick my tongue at him and finish off my food.

"Ratha I think Master Fisto wishes to speak with you." I nod and offer Anakin my scraps, a habit I still have after growing up seeing him hungry. As usual he takes up my offer and happily adds it to the collection of food on his plate.

"Thanks!"

"Ratha you shouldn't feed him your leftovers, you need them yourself. You're getting rather thin now." Obi-Wan scolds me.

"She's actually put weight on." Ani points out defensively. I nod along.

"Well you two can argue over that for a while. I need to go and talk to Master Kit." I bow and allow the force to lead me to Kit.

* * *

My heart stops for a second when I realize that Tobius is nowhere on site. My strides are slightly longer as I pace quickly into the council chambers. The doors shut behind me so I stand in the middle of the room and bow before the masters.

"Young Skywalker. We are beginning to worry about your attachments." Mace Windu begins.

"Attachments master?" I question.

"Yes. Your attachment to Padawan Tobius Xeto for example."

"And a strong love for your mother, you still feel." Yoda adds thoughtfully. I suppose nothing he does is without careful thought.

"Sorry masters." My cheeks glow a light red.

"Tobius himself wishes to be your master when he is knighted."

"Yes master." I acknowledge emotionlessly.

"We have decided to agree on one condition."

"Yes?" I ask, surprised that any kind of agreement on the matter was reached.

"You both perform well on a mission we will send you both on. You shall both go with nobody but each other and so you will truly show us how well you can work together."

"When would this be Master Windu?"

"The day after you turn fourteen. He will be seventeen himself."

"Should I go back to training?"

"That would be most wise." I bow again before leaving.

* * *

When I arrive back at my room Grashie is waiting for me. Her green eyes seem to be sparkling magically.

"Hi Ra! Hey listen, we'll be getting a new roommate. She's only young but she's this Togruta called Ahsoka Tano. She's 7 years old and I've met her. She seems really nice!"

"Brilliant." I respond somewhat glumly. Seeing the faraway look in my eyes, my friend stares at me with a concerned expression.

"What's troubling you?" She asks politely.

"The council is concerned about the bonds I have forged during my time in the order." I stare into the eyes of my oblivious friend. She grew up with the code, she probably never knew her mother. She will never understand my mind.


	5. Mission

**And here comes the romance...**

Mission

I sit awkwardly on the edge of my seat, wary of Tobi's concerned looks.

"You're an excellent pilot." He points out, trying to start some kind of conversation. I grunt briefly to acknowledge it. "Master Fisto will want to know that we're close to Dantooine." I nod and begin transmitting back to Coruscant.

A shimmering blue figure of Kit Fisto appears before me.

"Master. We are in orbit above Dantooine."

"Excellent. Remember, work together to achieve more." I nod and hang up. Then I simply return to landing the ship on the rendezvous point. When we leave the ship I'm pulled aside by Tobi.

"Ratha. We can't simply not talk to each other on this mission so just tell me what's wrong." I want nothing more than to just crumble now and tell him everything.

I can't.

"Just a dream." I mumble, just audible enough to hear. He rubs my arm with his hand and we walk to the building marked on the map. We're greeted by a large man with a firm grip as he takes my hand and insists on kissing it. Typical politicians.

"How wonderful it is to meet you two Jedi. Take a seat! I assume negotiations will be peaceful."

"So we wish." Tobius states with a warm smile. The senator seems more interested in me, however.

"So, introduce yourselves. I am Senator Grikch Mackh."

"I am Jedi Knight Tobius Xeto and this shall hopefully be my Padawan, Ratha Skywalker." The greedy look in the senator's eye tells me that he wishes for something other than negotiations from me.

"So how should we organize this, Jedi?"

"You name the conditions and we shall tell you if we can fulfill said conditions. Bearing in mind that my young friend here is not involved in said conditions."

"I am protected by a Jedi guardian at all times when on Coruscant."

"Agreed."

"I recieve a large amount of payment upon signing the treaty."

"As you wish."

"You allow me to have you both stay in the guest rooms in my house when on Dantooine."

"Sir?"

"I don't want either of you slithering off to plan my demise."

"Fair enough." After a few more tedious negotiations the senator insisted on having a party so now I stand by the drinks table with a glass of water. A few people stop by for conversation for a while before heading back to the party.

* * *

Tobius leads me onto a balcony away from everyone else.

"Tobi I need to show you my dream."

"I agree. What could possibly be troubling you this much?" I feel his presence lingering around my mind but I allow him to see the dream. I do not show my reaction to the dream nor any emotions. Just the one image floating around in my head.

Two older versions of us and a brown haired boy with blue eyes.

Emerging from my mind again Tobius stares over the lush Dantooine gardens. He looks ghostly pale. We stand there silently for five minutes.

"Just please say something. It was only a dream, it was subconscious I-" He puts a finger over my lips and looks down at me, smiling warmly.

"I had the same dream last night."

"What?"

"What you saw was a vision of the future. That will happen."

"But the code-"

"Means nothing if we aren't Jedi."

"But we are."

"Not if we pretended otherwise for a week. Take a holiday at the same time coincidentally, get married."

"What do we do now?"

"I know where to start." He grabs the bottom of my chin and pulls my face towards his. His eyes twinkle slightly in the moonlight. Then my mind is very occupied with other, more gentle thoughts. He looks me in the eyes after pulling away, his eyebrows furrowing together, forming a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I've never really felt love before. Only in that dream of us, and now. It's an odd sensation to me." He tucks me under his arm. "What are we going to do?"

"Tell nobody to start with."

"Yes. We should also kiss again, that would be good for me." I go for a simple peck on the cheek but apparently he had other ideas as his lips come crashing into my own.

"I love you." I didn't mean to say that. Damn.

"And I, you. We should rejoin the party."

"Just another minute or two won't hurt." We stay locked in each other's embrace for another few minutes, neither of us willing to move. I close my eyes and sense that the senator has noticed our disappearance. I pull away and leave Tobi to his thoughts outside.

* * *

The senator takes note of my reappearance and decides to make his move.

"Drink?" He offers.

"No thank you. I'm underage sir."

"You are? You look 16 standard years old to me."

"I'm 14 sir."

"How old is your associate?"

"17. This is our first mission together without our master."

"You are both unsupervised? Is that a wise move on behalf of the Jedi?"

"We are expecting no danger from this mission. It is simply negotiation, something we both succeed at." He sighs, disappointed that I'm underage.

"No danger you say?"

"No sir. We just want to keep Dantooine with the republic."

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

I join Tobius by the drinks table.

"Anything dangerous yet?" I ask.

"No. It is suspiciously quiet."

"I know. Something seems wrong here." I sense a quick flick of something out of place in the senator's room.

"I sense it too." Tobi says quickly. We both burst into the room to find someone with a vial in their hands. Poison. We both ignite our lightsabers and slowly approach the enemy.

"Put the vial gently on the bed and put your hands behind your head." I instruct loudly, ensuring the person hears every word. The mysterious figure in the room reaches for a vibroblade at their belt. I freeze their hand with the force.

"Who are you?" Tobius questions. The enemy simply smiles in return and grabs the vibroblade with their spare arm. I chop off the arm and she screams, jumping out of the window. She escaped.

"Kriff!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Tobi rests his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. They will return in time." Using the force I see that the person has run far away.

"We must ensure that the council knows about this. Tobi, you guard the senator while I inform the masters." He nods and I sit inside the ship we arrived in. Moments later a holographic image of the council is visible. I bow in respect.

"Encountered a problem you have." Master Yoda begins the discussion.

"Yes master. I have reason to believe that someone made an attempt on the senator's life today."

"Master Fisto will be with you soon." I bow in agreement and go back to the party. Tobius has cleared the house of everyone apart from the senator. The senator is to sleep in his own room with both of us on the floor of the bedroom. The senator decides to continue drinking while Tobi and I sit at the top of the stairs, speaking in hushed voices.

"Ra. We need to talk about this."

"I agree."

"The code forbids that we do anything about this."

"I kind of agree with it."

"But my heart tells me that the code is wrong."

"That makes things complicated." I pick at the floor.

"What do you want to do?"

"I would suggest that the order comes first. We live properly as Jedi until we're about thirty or so. Then we both leave the order, get married, make a family and work out the rest from there."

"Maybe this was just a crush."

"Probably." A smile warms my own features.

"So. Security until Master Fisto arrives. I'll stay by the entrance of the room while you perhaps sleep in the bed with the senator."

What?


	6. Sith

**Yup. This is quite a bit longer than what you're used to. Didn't I tell you that I'd make up for the lack of words in chapter 3 sooner or later? Well, this is it.**

* * *

Sith

Looking back at the sleazy politician I raise an eyebrow at Tobius' plan.

"You think he won't try anything?"

"I think you can defend yourself from such things." I nod, I completely agree with him. I tend to agree with him often. I look back to the senator. He has positioned himself rather provocatively on the satin sofa. I simply roll my eyes at his actions. Dirty old man.

Keeping my hand close to my lightsaber I kneel on the floor, trying to detect any life other than Tobius', the senator's or my own. I can find nothing else. My lightsaber once again takes up my attention as I roll it around in my hands. The smooth metal is reassuring and having the weapon makes me feel safe. I decide to meditate for a while, blissfully unaware of the senator's flirtatious antics. I only know he's in the same room as me and he's alive. Suddenly I feel another presence outside the mansion.

_Tobius. Ratha. I am here._

_Oh thank the force it's you master!_

_Why isn't Tobius meditating?_

_I do not know master._

_Let me in then._ I stand up and open the door.

"Who is this?"

"Senator, I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah of course. The backup. I am very glad that you are here."

"It is my pleasure. Now then, I wish to speak with Tobius."

"In the kitchen master."

"Thank you." He bows and leaves to speak with Tobius. I listen in with the force.

_ "Master, you have arrived."_

_ "Tobius Xeto what are you doing? I have sensed your emotions. I know." The blood drains from my face._

_ "Then you can advise us on what to do next."_

_ "Yes. You forget that feeling."_

_ "I can not physically do that sir."_

_ "Hide it. I do not want you influencing her. She has massive potential and I do not want her tearing the universe apart to get to you."_

_ "I understand master."_ They both leave and I exchange a knowing look with Tobi.

"Ratha you really should stop listening in on other people's conversations. Now, I want you to sleep in the senator's bed as bait for the assassin." I bow and enter the bed chambers. As soon as I get in remove my outer clothes. Then I crawl under the covers and close my eyes, focusing on the force.

* * *

An hour later the senator stumbles in, very drunk. Seeing my clothes on the floor, he blinks spastically for a second. Then he strips all clothes clean off apart from underpants.

"Well hello there." He says with a wink. He falls into the bed. I can't move for fear. "Hey. Sshh. I know about you and d'other Jedi guy."

"I am in no relationship. I do not intend to be. Attachment is against the Jedi code."

"Oh that'sh a shame."

"Senator your words are slurring. You should sleep."

"Shh. If we're quiet then we could just have a quick one."

"No thank you sir."

"Please, call me Grik."

"Alright. Go to sleep Grik." He lies on his side facing me. He plays with a strand of my hair and I begin to fall asleep myself.

* * *

I'm not happy with this. I've woken up, my bra removed, with him spooning me. I am rather unhappy with this. I shudder at the realization that, had he not been drunk, he would have taken advantage of me. I swiftly get dressed and join Kit and Tobius in the living area.

"Good morning Ratha. Sleep well?"

"I wish I hadn't. I only just held onto my virginity. We should keep a close eye on the senator from now on." Tobius freezes in place. Kit seems amused.

"A 14 year old? He has sunken low." Kit teases.

"Apparently I look 16."

"You do actually." Tobius points out, only for him to be given a sharp glare from Kit.

"Well the council wishes for us to stay here for another week." Kit announces. I stand outside on the balcony and rub my temples with my left hand, clutching the railing with my right. Ever since we arrived I've had a headache. I sense Tobius behind me. He wraps his arms around my front.

"I thought Master Fisto told you not to corrupt my innocent mind." I remind him with a brief chuckle.

"He's having a word with the senator."

"Good. I'd prefer to wake up in the mornings with my top on."

"Oh force. That happened?"

"You don't have to speak so loudly you know. Your mouth is right next to my ear." He chuckles quietly.

"Right. Master Fisto just left the senator's room." He informs me before moving and standing next to me, leaning over the balcony railing.

"I have a killer headache today." I muse to myself.

"Wait. Do you sense that?" He asks, a little alarmed. Then I sense it too.

"The dark side." Master Fisto runs into the jungle beneath us. Tobius and I leap off the balcony together and give chase.

* * *

When we finally catch up to Kit he is stood before a large temple-like structure.

"Ratha, Tobius stay here."

"No master." Tobius proclaims firmly.

"Tobi we should stay. The dark side is prominent in this place."

"We can't let you go in there alone master."

"Ratha, at least you stay here."

"If I go, she goes. She is stronger than both of us and could help." I look between them both and decide to go with them.

* * *

"This is the final resting place of a Sith Lord. Be careful." We walk through the tomb in silence. Dark statues watch our progress, giving the place an eerie atmosphere. The dark side is everywhere in this place. My headache grows in strength. When we reach a large steel door the pain is so great that I whimper rather loudly. Tobius kneels next to me and gently touches my upper arm.

"Ratha. What is it?"

"She is being affected by the dark side. I told you both not to come." I put my head between my knees and a tear drops to the concrete floor. A few moment later and I stand again, ignoring the gathering tears at my eyelids.

"Let us get this finished." I announce. Kit leads us both in. Upon entering the room he collapses. My head screams at me and I grab my head to try and pressure it into stopping. Tobius is frowning, looking at the sarcophagus in the centre of the room.

"She will not serve you. Neither will I." He growls to nobody that I can see. Then the pain stops. I hear whispering in the air.

_You love him. Take him into your arms. Let the lust and the greed flow through you. Serve the dark side._

"No." I protest.

_There are no rules among the sith. Join us_. The seductive voices in my head whirl around the room. I see Tobi fighting his own inner demons.

_The older Jedi brought you here on purpose. Kill him. He will never get in the way of you and your beloved again._ The dark force in this room moves my head for me so I am now staring at my unconscious master. The image before me twists and Kit Fisto glares at me, possessed by the dark side.

"Go ahead. You're too weak to do it." The tainted voice of my master taunts.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Tobius growls, his teeth bared.

"Tobi don't do it." I plead. He looks at me, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Ratha, your eyes. Yellow eyes suit you." He purrs.

_Tobius has joined us. Go with him. Kill your old master and breed a new generation of Sith with your lover._

"I...will...never..." The voices begin to swarm my mind.

_Stop resisting._

_It is your destiny._

_Join us._

_You can love whoever you want._

_You could become more powerful than anyone. Even Master Yoda._

"Ratha I love you. Join me."

"You aren't Tobi!" His eyes flicker back to his usual emerald green. He holds a hand out.

"Oh but I am, my dear."

_Take his hand._

_Follow his lead._

_Sleep with him. In this temple._ Tobi's eyes go back to yellow.

"You are a demon in Tobius' body. Release him!" He grabs my hand and kisses me.

"I am still me. Join the dark side and I will be yours."

"Sorry Tobi." I knock him unconscious with the hilt of my lightsaber. I drag both older men out of the tomb and fall over when we are finally free of its grasp.

Panting heavily, I recover from the experience on the grass.


	7. Padawan

Padawan

A large grin spreads across my face. I am a Padawan now. I have been awarded the rank for escaping the Sith tomb last month and saving my fellow Jedi in the process. As unhappy as Master Windu might be that I'm a Padawan underage, Master Yoda was rather set on the idea. Although when Anakin heard about the Sith temple incident he could've chopped Master Fisto's head off for allowing me into the tomb. That was until I pointed out that without me both Master Fisto and Tobius would be dead, leaving me to probably be robbed of my virginity by the rambunctious senator of Dantooine. Then he let out some steam duelling with me in the training hall, Anakin is a better swordsman than me but the force tells me simply where to put my lightsaber, resulting in us always drawing. I decide to say goodbye to Grashie and Ahsoka.

"You're a padawan now." Ahsoka states simply.

"Where's Grashie?"

"She couldn't say goodbye."

"Oh..."

"Come here, you!" She pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's okay Ahsoka. We'll meet again. I know it."

"Promise?"

"Of course! We'll see each other around the temple still anyway." She continues to cling onto me tightly. After a good 15 minutes she breaks off and Grashie appears. She blinks and I've wrapped my arms around her by the time her eyes have opened again. She starts sobbing. I bury my face in her shoulder and she does the same.

My dark blonde hair blends right in with her light brown hair, there is only a slightly different tone between the two colours.

"D-d-don't g...g...g..." She snivels.

"I have to go. Besides, we'll still see each other and you do still have Ahsoka with you."

"B-b-but..."

"Shh. I need to pack. Sit down on the bed and try to calm yourself." She nods and lies on her bed, quivering every so often due to crying. I piece together my few clothes and the charm my mother gave me that I managed to sneak into the temple.

Then I move into the four man bedroom that will soon house Obi-Wan, Anakin, Tobius and myself. Two masters, two padawans. I disagreed with the decision to put me in with three older men at first but I could get changed in the fresher next door. I lie in my bed and sigh deeply.

"Hey womp rat." I hear Anakin say in the doorway.

"What's up bantha brain?" I smirk at using my old nickname for him. He chuckles under his breath.

"Just wanted to get this out of the way. I'm proud of you. You're doing so well with all of this and I envy you."

"Oh please tell me someone has that recorded somewhere."

"Nope. Oh you're too easy to irritate my dear sister."

"Ugh. How you taunt me so." I groan slightly sarcastically. Laughing, he sits with me.

"Ratha, I know about you and Tobius..."

"That means nothing to me anymore. That is in the past now." Nonetheless I blush slightly.

"I saw a vision while meditating earlier about you. I saw you in chains, crying as you watch Tobius Xeto's death."

"I have also had a vision. About you. You were in pain."

"Me?"

"It wasn't clear."

"Well we are going to be working together a lot soon I think. The council wish for us two to work together more."

"We do have the highest midichlorian counts in the order." I point out.

"Well strap yourself in. This is going to be a long ride."

"Anakin, it is time for you to do your lightsaber training. Ratha you may come along also." Obi-Wan raises his voice to be heard outside the room. Anakin and I follow the knight to the training room where Tobius is already fighting a droid. I ignite my lightsaber and switch off the droid, thrusting both master and apprentice into a heated duel. He parries each of my attacks but can't manage to get a move in himself. A warm smile lights my face as I slowly gain the upper hand. I disarm him and point my lightsaber right between those green eyes of his.

"Checkmate." I say smugly. He sighs as I deactivate my lightsaber.

"I'm your master, why are you stronger than me?"

"Because I'm Ani's sister."

"What's this? You're admitting my strength?" Anakin taunts, panting slightly after drawing against Obi-Wan again.

"Possibly. Don't get arrogant my brother. You haven't beaten me in a duel yet." I tease, slapping him on the back in a friendly fashion.


	8. Time

Time

_Year one_

I look into the eyes of my master. Over the past year we have had a few awkward moments, but for the most part we are an efficient team with no issues. Our bond is strengthening and we have become fast friends. He pats me on the back reassuringly as I exhale deeply. I just single handedly took down a kriffing Rancor pretty much single handedly (Tobius was knocked unconscious at the beginning of the battle) and I am utterly exhausted. He frowns, looking at me and I notice that my braid was damaged during the fight.

"Ratha. Be more careful." He scolds, worry in his eyes.

"It's fine. I had everything under control." I shrug off his advice. He rolls his eyes and we get back into the ship. I holo the council on our way back and inform them that the Rancor is dead and the village will no longer be at risk. After that I sit in the meditation room, just letting the force flow through me. I begin to see something, a vision.

_I allow myself one more show of weakness. Nonetheless the man in the black suit shows no sympathy._

_ "Sister. Tell me where my son is."_

_ "You no longer deserve the name of Skywalker! You have disgraced me and I disown you." I can tell that he winces. Another convulsion. I do not scream this time for he does not deserve to hear any more sounds from me._

_ "Tell me where he is." He insists. This does not sound nor look like the brother I grew up with. I shake my head and his fist smashes into the side of my face._

I wake up dripping with sweat. That couldn't happen. That could not be real. I splash my face with some water and look into a mirror. This isn't happening.

_Year two_

Leaping through the air I slice the Sith's arm clean off. Anakin scowls at me as Obi-Wan and Tobius make the formal arrest.

"That was mine! I had that in the bag." Anakin despairs.

"Oh please. You know that you couldn't have done that without my help."

"Will you two stop squabbling back there? We need to bring Darth Pushma here back to the council." Obi-Wan exclaims before Anakin mutters curse words under his breath. Once we get on the ship, the two knights take on guard duty while Anakin and I pilot the ship. We decide to talk to each other in Huttese for a while to hide our true words. He informs me that my master still has feelings left. I tell him to kriff off. It's amazing how much we've both changed over the years. Anakin's hair is now a light brown and he is much more muscular than he used to be. He now has an air of confidence about him that was previously absent. Hopefully this will not become arrogance. Personally, I have greatly improved. My bones are no longer visible in a mirror and I have a newfound calmness about everything I do. Tobius has changed a little too. His hair has become slightly lighter in colour and is a similar shade to that of Grashie's.

_Year Three_

I lie back on my bed on the ship, my top is showing a little bit of stomach but still, the only other person on this ship is Master Xeto so I feel quite safe. Speak of the devil, I hear the door slide open and Tobius clear his throat.

"Yes master?" I look up at him. He's sweating. Why?

"I... Nothing." He leaves the room again. What was up with him? I roll my eyes and begin to fall asleep again.

_Anakin's eyes are yellow. A woman lies unconscious on the floor. She clearly means something to me because I don't take my eyes off her for several minutes. Then I look back up at Anakin._

_ "You are a traitor to the Republic." He spits the words at me. Then he ignites his lightsaber. I activate my own but still, surely he wouldn't attack me. Then he lunges for me. I hold my own ground, heart slowly breaking, as Anakin relentlessly attacks me and tries to kill me._

"Ratha! Come on get up! RATHA!" I shoot upwards at the sound of Tobi's voice. He strokes my hair, calming me down thoroughly. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Everything is okay. You're fine. Anakin's fine." I bury my face in my hands as he continues to whisper reassuring things in my ear.

"Tobi. Thank you." I say once I've stopped crying. He leaves his hand rested on the back of my head and hugs me. We both sit there in silence. Eventually I look up into his eyes and see a spark of hope.

"You know, nobody would know if we were to get up to anything on this ship." He points out. He begins to close the distance between our faces and I subconsciously follow suit. Eventually our lips meet in the middle and, as the old expression goes, sparks fly. A low growl escapes his throat and I feel his tongue on my lower lip. I allow it in and I'm pleasantly surprised by the whole experience. He buries his hands in my hair. When I find my hands at the bottom of his tunic I break away, seeking self-control.

"No. We've done so well Tobi. I will not let this happen yet."

"Come on. Nobody will know."

"I will."

"Fine. We will continue to wait." We then sit on the bed uncomfortably for a while. I get sleepy again after a short while and I lean against him to sleep. He tucks me under his arm and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tobius wakes me up. We've arrived back on Coruscant. We leave the ship not touching at all. Anakin greets me in the hangar. I flinch slightly from his handshake, the dream still present in my mind.

"What's troubling you?"

"Just a dream I had. Nothing to worry about." I smile warmly at him. He shoots me a suspicious glance before leading me to the training room. "Anakin I'd rather be resting right now.." This could remind me of the dream.

"I knew there was something wrong. You never deny a duel."

"I had a terrible vision. I can't..." He nods in understanding.

"The one where I tried to kill you? I saw that too."

"That won't happen, right?"

"Right. I could never hurt you." He rubs my arm reassuringly.

"I'm starved. Lunch?"

"I'm always up for that." He says with a smirk.

"I know you are."


	9. Code

Code

I can't believe the council are letting Anakin get away with this. Surely they can sense the excitement he has for seeing Padme, never mind becoming one of her personal protectors. I also doubt their judgement on sending me, a Padawan, along without my master. Maybe Tobius went and started showing off his feelings again in front of the council so they're giving him cool off time. I share a disgruntled look with Obi-Wan as Anakin looks like he is about to become severely dehydrated due to all the sweat.

"You seem a little on edge." Obi finally addresses his edginess.

"Not at all master."

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." I raise an eyebrow. That's a story I haven't heard yet.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?" Maybe I did hear that one after all.

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan remembers. Both of them chuckle.

"Ani relax. Take a deep breath." I say, seeing as Obi-Wan's attempts aren't helping.

"It's been 10 years Ratha."

"She's not Queen anymore Anakin." Obi points out, oblivious to the real reason for his anxiety.

"That's not why I'm nervous." Anakin mutters under his breath, barely loud enough for me to hear. Then the doors slide open and we enter the luxury apartment. Hopefully dealing with this senator will be more pleasant than dealing with the senator on Dantooine (who has since been married). A Gungan that I recognize to be Jar-Jar, the one we met on Tatooine, greets us at the door. He clearly doesn't recognize Anakin and I but he knows who Obi-Wan is almost immediately.

"Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo!" He shouts with delight.

"It's good to see you too Jar-Jar." Obi-Wan replies with a grin. Then the Gungan takes a look at Anakin and I, squinting a little before recognition is clear in his eyes.

"Noooooooo! Ani? Ra? Noooooooo! Little bitty Ani and Ra? Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi!" I smile uncomfortably at the hyperactive Gungan.

"Hi Jar-Jar." Anakin says to try and calm him down. Instead he just pulls us into a hug.

"Shesa expecting yousa. Wowsa... Mesa no believen!" He leads us to the senator's meeting room, going on about how much Anakin has grown.

"Everything seems secure so far." I say, trying to block out the Gungan's consistent droning. Obi-Wan nods, understanding my discomfort.

"Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Jar-Jar announces once we enter the room. The senator smiles warmly at us all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again milady." Obi-Wan says, bowing in respect.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." I elbow Anakin in the arm.

_Stop staring brother. You're being creepy_. I tell him through our mental link. He snaps out of it, rejoining the world of the normal.

"Ani? My goodness you've grown." Padme tries to start a conversation with him.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean." I mentally facepalm at his attempt at a pick-up line.

"Oh Ani. You'll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine."

"I'm not sure. He was better with words on Tatooine." I taunt him, earning a sharp glare from his direction.

"Ratha? Ratha Skywalker?"

"The one and only." I reply with a light laugh.

"How does one person change so much?"

"Well eating healthily helps apparently. That and the natural maturing and growing and things. You've changed yourself senator. For the better of course."

"Thank you for your compliments. However I feel that the time for pleasantries is over."

"Yes milady and I assure you that our presence will be invisible." The man who is clearly in charge of security steps forwards.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your  
assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Obi-Wan frowns.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."

"Besides, they left no evidence for us to base an investigation on anyway, making it impossible. No offense milady." I correct myself and internally scold myself for being so informal.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Obi-Wan and I send him cold stares. Not this again.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!" Obi scolds.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We will not go through the exercise again Anakin. You will follow my lead."

"Why?" Oh kriff.

"Not again Ani..." I begin

"What?!"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Obi-Wan is breathing deeply to control his anger.

"We will do exactly as the council instructed. You will know your place young one." There's an awkward silence after that as Anakin silently fumes at being humiliated in front of his crush.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." We all bow respectfully as she leaves for her bedchambers.

One hour later...

Anakin and I are meditating and Obi-Wan is running security checks. I find my master's presence in the temple.

_Good evening master._

_I was expecting you._

_Darn. I was hoping to catch you off guard._

_Your sarcasm will be the death of you, child. How goes the mission?_

_Deathly boring. I feel like I'm watching paint dry here. I can almost sense his laughter._

_I know the feeling. Without you here my job is to help Master Yoda with the younglings._

_Ouch._

_It was nice speaking to you but I should get back to Master Kit. He has been awaiting a report from you. Anything I should work in there?_

_That my brother is not acting himself. I feel like Master Kenobi and I are the only sane ones here._

_Be easy on him. You know what it's like to be in love._

_That's a discussion for another day, my master._ Then his presence fades. Obi-Wan and Anakin are discussing something quietly on the balcony. I consider listening in for a moment but eventually I decide against it. I sense something outside that seems out of place. I close my eyes, letting the force show me everything in the area. The blood drains from my face as I sense two Kouhuns in Padme's bedroom. Anakin and Obi-Wan seem oblivious to it.

"HELP!" I shout, bursting into the senator's bedroom. I slice both creatures in half with my lightsaber and turn around to find the senator wide awake and terrified. Much to my surprise, Obi-Wan leaps out the window and grabs the droid hovering outside the window that must have dropped the Kouhuns in there. Anakin runs to get a speeder, leaving me in a room with the senator. The Kouhuns didn't get to the bed because of my awareness.

"What happened?" Padme asks, yawning as she wakes up.

"Another assassination attempt. You shouldn't have blocked off the cameras milady."

"Ratha. You and I both know that you hate calling me that."

"Sorry, just a formality. Unlike my brother I'm aware that you're a woman of high importance."

"Oh he believes me to be important."

"Just not politically." Padme is scowling at the two dead Kouhuns on the floor. I kneel on the floor, trying to inform someone of the second assassination attempt. I'm told to stay with the senator. So I do.

Great.

_**I know, I know it's been ages but life kind of got in the way of stuff... Sorry for the delay in posting but I needed to do loads of coursework and stuff. Those GCSE people aren't just going to give me A's and A*'s.**_


End file.
